Charms (class)
Charms is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unsurprisingly, it specialises in the teaching of charms such as Wingardium Leviosa, Accio and Aguamenti. Professor Filius Flitwick has taught Charms for many years. It was rumoured that his expertise with charmwork made him a duelling champion. Though mastering the science of charmwork is clearly essential to performing the greater part of magic, charmwork is seen as a "softer option" by some such as Augusta Longbottom who, incidentally, failed her Charms O.W.L. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Lesson times *First year **Tuesday (first period) **Thursday (first period) *Second year **Monday (unknown) **Thursday (second or third period) **Friday (morning) *Third year **Friday (second period) *Fourth year **Wednesday (morning) **Friday (third period) *Fifth year **Tuesday (second and third period) *Sixth year **Unknown *Seventh year **Monday (morning) Class information , Professor of Charms.]] Charms is a required subject for all students in their first five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The spells learned in Charms class are taken from textbooks. Students are taught specific wand movements and proper pronounciation. Often students partner up in class to experiment on one another. Charms was Hermione Granger's favourite subject until she started Arithmancy in 1993. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Professor Flitwick was one of the kinder teachers at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione often enjoyed a "nice chat" in this class. This was the class where they used the Muffliato charm as well. Harry was on at least fairly good terms with Professor Flitwick, as he spoke with Harry Potter about his Accio charm he used in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Sometimes, Professor Flitwick, after trying and failing to get the class to concentrate, would allow the class to play games. One of these instances was just before the Yule Ball. Spells taught First year *''Wingardium Leviosa'' *''Lumos'' *''Incendio'' (also covered in Herbology) *''Spongify'' (also covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts) *Exam was to make a pineapple dance across the desk Second year *''Skurge'' *''Aresto Momentum '' *''Incendio'' revision *Hover Charm revision Third year *Cheering Charms''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter. 8'' *''Carpe Retractum'' (also covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts) *''Glacius'' *Hover Charm revision Fourth year ]] *''Accio'' *''Depulso'' Fifth year *''Silencio''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Create legs on teacups Sixth year *''Aguamenti'' *Turning vinegar back into wine. *''Avis'' O.W.L. *''Wingardium Leviosa'' *Colour Change Charms *''Accio'' Textbooks *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 1-6, and presumably 7)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Known professors *Filius Flitwick Known O.W.L.s *Alicia Spinnet *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bill Weasley *Dean Thomas *Filius Flitwick *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Percy Weasley *Ron Weasley *Seamus Finnigan Behind the Scenes *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all appear to have passed their O.W.L.s, despite the fact that they weren't mentioned to have done so in the books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Sortilèges it:Incantesimi ru:Заклинания Category:Hogwarts subjects